


Konohagakure

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Character Development, Character Study, Crossover, Emotional, Friendship, Humor, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Training, i was half asleep when i got this idea, idk what im doing tbh, quirk meets chakra, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: What happens when Class 1-A, along with Aizawa-sensi, teleports to a different universe and attend a training camp at Konohagakure?





	1. Introductoin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea this afternoon when I was half asleep and quickly wrote it down and sent it to my friend. Of course, the plot that I thought of would be placed later on in the story.
> 
> I'm not sure what relationships/pairings I want but I will edit them later when I know what they are and how they will fit into this story.
> 
> Updates will be slow as I'm not sure how to connect everything to my plot bunny from this afternoon. So please bear with me if you can.
> 
> Lastly, feedbacks would be appreciated. I would love to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I stop? Let me know :)

“Alright class, listen up!” Aizawa called out once the entire class of 1-A were settled down in their seats and have, finally, finished talking about whatever the youth talked about these days.

“As you all know; last summer’s training camp was a horrible disaster.” He said bluntly, a blank expression on his face, “Luckily, that wasn’t the only kind of training that U.A provides its students.”

Aizawa allowed the students to whisper and mutter in curiosity as they tried to figure out what their teacher was talking about. Once he had enough, he continued, “There is a special training camp that is offered to second years and higher after they have achieved their teaching license, but since you’re a special case – with most of you facing real life villains and the majority of the class has their license, the school has decided that you are fit for this training-”

And right at that moment, Iida’s hand shot up in the air with a determined look on his face. His glasses reflected the glare of the sun, hiding his eyes.

Aizawa sighed before allowing the class leader to ask his question, “What is this training that you’re talking about. The school’s pamphlet never mentioned this.”

“If you had not interpreted me, you would’ve known everything by now,” he replied not unkindly.

“The training camp is a top secret one that is only known to the staff and students of this school. Due to the skillful people that we work with, it was agreed to keep it hidden from the public.”

The students said nothing, but they were fully interested in what he was saying based on their serious expressions.

“Another thing, the school isn’t in Japan. It’s not in this universe.”

Again, the students erupted in whispers and murmurs. Some had a look of disbelief, that maybe Aizawa was telling them a poor joke. While others looked excited about this new and exotic place that wasn’t from their own universe.

“Now, you all remember that 13 has the quirk of creating black holes, correct?” At the nod of the students’ head, he continued, “He also can create portals to different dimensions. That’s where the training camp will be.”

Aizawa then picked up a remote and clicked on a button that turned on one of the projectors in the room and soon, his figure was covered in blotches of green and yellow. Moving so that he could stand to the side of the board, the class were able to see a small village surrounded by trees, sand and small buildings. They all gasped in awe at its beauty.

“I want you here in this class room by 6 am sharp tomorrow morning. Don’t bring your electronics or anything from this universe. The school will provide you with clothes, food and money.” He finished with a bored expression.

Aizawa was about to leave and be done for the day but, Shouto had raised his hand up. He had a look of insecurity as he darted his eyes away from him while he asked, “What about the ones who didn’t receive their license?” his voice was low, too ashamed by the fact that he and Bakugo were the only two without it. The blonde student with anger issues clenched his hands into fists at the memory of the examination and the thought of not attending this special and secretive class.

Aizawa sighed, not wanting to spend another minute at this school. But, as a teacher, he had to answer, “Like I said, since you’re a special class who has faced actual villains, you’re qualified to attend the training camp. Even if you don’t have your license.”

He won’t tell anyone else, but he saw Shouto smiling in relief at his answer. Bakugo also relaxed at the fact of him being worthy enough.

“Alright. See you tom-”

“Where are we going exactly?”

Aizawa tried not to smack his head against the wall as Deku practically climbed up his desk to ask his question.

“We’re going to Konohagakure.”

Before any student could raise their hand and ask another question, he quickly said, “No more questions. More will be explained tomorrow. Remember, 6 am sharp.”

And with that, Aizawa exited the class room and left the students to converse amongst themselves. Right now, he had to head back home and pack for the long two months he was going to spend with his class. He could already feel a headache coming on strongly.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students receive their new clothes while Aizawa remembers Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves! Here's chapter two!! I got very excited because of the comments and decided to write the chapter. And, it's super long! Or, the longest chapter I've written lol.
> 
> Also, I would like to point out that this is set during the earlier eps of Shipuuden. A reader had asked if this was set after the war and I realized I forgot to mention which timeline this was set in, whoops.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :D

The boys were all together in Iida’s room later that night. The buzz of excitement after Aizawa-sensi’s lesson still fresh.

“I wonder what this Konogha is like.” Kaminari asked while lying on his back, hands behind his head, on the floor of Iida’s room.

“ _Konohagakure_.” Iida corrected the boy as he pushed back his glasses. He didn’t mean to sound so snotty but if they were going to visit a new…place, he didn’t want to offend its people by mispronouncing the name of wherever they live in.

“Yeah that.” Kaminari didn’t seem to be bothered by the leader correcting his mistake. Iida wasn’t sure, but he suspected that the blonde didn’t think he was wrong with the name.

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, whatever it’s like, I hope it’s better than summer camp.” Tokoyami stated as memories of him being isolated in the dark cave as practice and then being controlled by his shadows when the villains attached invaded his mind.

“I hope we don’t cook our own food!” Kirishima bemoaned. His body landed on Iida’s bed with a soft thud. Murmurs of agreement met his ears.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun and memorable.” Leave it to Midoryia to see the positive side in everything.

Bakugo, however, tsked near the large bookcase in the small room. His arms were crossed as he listened to his classmates, and maybe one friend(?), talking about this new place in some magical land.

“I think it’s bullshit.” His voice was rough as always and his frown still as permanent. “Do you honestly believe we’ll be going to a different universe? What is this, a cheap budget Hollywood movie?”

The room was quiet as everyone contemplated what their blonde classmate had said. While it’s true no one had ever heard of universe hoping, but with the kinds of quirks appearing around the world, anything is possible.

“I think it’s another lie to test us and see if we believe anything we hear.” He continued on.

“Man, I’ll be real disappointed if that happened. I need a break.” Kaminari frowned at the thought of being stuck at U.A and attending more boring classes and missing out on all the fun and adventure.

“Guess we’ll have to wait till tomorrow to find out.” Todoroki’s words indicated the end of the discussion on whether Konohagakure was real or not. With that, the lights were switched off and the students went off to sleep. Well, tried to until Kaminari decided to tell some jokes that no one thought was funny and was attacked by pillows. Then they all slept.

“I wonder what Konohagakure is like?” Momo asked excitedly while lounging around Uraraka’s room, “Is it the name of some grand hotel with a luxurious spa!” Stars and little sparkles of dust seemed to vaporize around her as her eyes twinkled at the idea of being able to spend a good time at some place extravagant.

“So…rich.” The girls around her muttered but smiled in awe at the look of excitement she had when turned to face them and ask, “What do you think?”

“Maybe it’s a boot camp?”

The girls all groaned at Tsuyu’s answer. Knowing Aizawa-sensi and U.A, it’s quite possible that that’s where they’re going.

“Don’t jinx it!” Jirou’s voice was muffled as she shoved a pillow into her face. Not fully accepting the idea of attending another insane training camp.

“Maybe it’s a quest?” Toru added in hopes to brighten the atmosphere.

“I’m ready to kick some ass!!”

Momo smiled as Uraraka was filled with adrenaline as she struck her well known competitive pose; fist in the air and a look of determination on her face.

“I always wanted to go on an adventure!” Jirou removed the pillow from her face as she sat up straight in excitement. She loved seeing movies where the main character was given a map to some secluded and almost haunted please to retrieve treasure or rescue a princess. Seeing the mythical creatures that the main characters discovered along the way always made her feel pumped to go on her own little adventure.

“But wait, are we really going to Konohagakure without packing anything?” Momo’s eyebrows furrowed. Her right hand was in front of her lips while her left hand held her right elbow, worry written all over her face.

“I guess.” Uraraka shrugged, “Aizawa-sensi did say that the school will provide us with everything we need for this trip.”

That eased Momo’s worries but she still wasn’t sure.

“Besides, if we ever need anything, you can always pull out something from your tits.”

Jirou shrieked as Momo threw a pillow at her face then burst into a fit of giggle at being hit straight in the face.

“She has a point.” This time, it was Tsuyu’s turn to be hit with the pillow.

Soon, the girls broke out into a full on pillow fight. And it wasn’t the kind you’d see on t.v where the girls wore scandalous nightgowns and pajamas. No, it was the kind where someone feel off the bed from being hit too strongly by one of the girls and being covered in bruises the next day.

 

When Class 1-A stepped out of the dormitory, the sun had just shyly appeared. The sky was painted in beautiful colors of dark blue, indigo, orange and yellow. The sky was clear of clouds, indicating that today will be a warm and sunny day despite it being fall already.

Iida, who was leading the group of students, looked as sharp as ever. Kaminari often wondered how is friend was able to look so presentable so early in the morning and getting enough sleep. What the blonde didn’t know was that, the leader’s mind was shut down. His body walked on autopilot, following the instructions of their sensi and trying to be there on time.

Midoryia, who had stayed up late thinking about this new training camp and what kind of training they will be doing the kinds of people they will meet, looked fresh as ever. He had a small smile on his lips. As he continued his train of thought before he had fallen asleep. Did the people at Konohagakure have quirks like them? Or were they quirkless? But if they were quirkless, how would they learn from them anything? And why aren’t they allowed to bring their technologies? Did the teachers worry that they will be distracted by their phones and not train properly? But, they had brought their phones during summer camp and they barely used it due to the long and intense training.

The row of students behind Midoryia shifted away from him as his inward thoughts became, unbeknownst to him, outward thoughts that soon turned to rambles. It was amazing that his brain hadn’t exploded yet.

Uraraka stretched her arms upwards as the U.A building finally came into view. She had the same concerns as Deku but, she was also very excited about Konohagkura. Unlike her friends, she needed more training and she will do anything to improve her skills and achieve her dreams. She felt excitement rush through her at the thought of her being a pro her was so close, she could almost grab it. Whatever this alternate universe is going to through at her, she was ready for it.

 

As Aizawa instructed, the class of 1-A have all arrived to their classroom at 6 am sharp and have seated themselves at their desks and await their sensi. Minutes passed before the man groggily slid the door open and walked inside, hair messy as always.

“Good morning.”

“G’monring.” The class muttered back.

Aizawa stifled his laugh at his exhausted students who normally greeted him back with enthusiasm. “I hope you all left behind your things and didn’t pack anything.” He was met with their muttered agreements, some of their voices were muffled because they had their heads on the desk.

“With me are your personal items that the school has provided.” He said. He then proceeded to bent down and hold onto a bunch of leather hands and lifted the duffle bags up and placed them on the tables, “The clothes were measured by the Support Companies from your hero uniforms. Inside is also an envelope that has your allowance that will be refilled every Sunday night. I’ll give you twenty minutes to change and then I want you to meet me at the school gates. Don’t be late.” And without waiting for their questions, he left the class room.

Slowly, the students got up and went to the front desk and grabbed the duffle bag that had their names on them.

“What the?” Kaminari exclaimed as he unfolded his clothes. In his left hand was a leaf green colored flask jacket with several pockets on them while in his right hand, he had fishnets for his arms, legs and abdomen.

“I have the same.” Momo announced while holding the same flask jacket and fishnets, putting them aside, she reached into the back and pulled out a crop top with a deep neckline and pants that went just a few inches below her knees.

“So pretty!” Toru announced as she held a pale pink yukata with purple flowers against her body as she swayed in excitement.

“We have one too!” Kirishima held his and Bakugo’s up. Though the blonde looked the least bit excited.

“Are we going back in time?” Tokoyami asked, his voiced laced in curiosity as he looked at his own dark blue yakuta.

 

Fast-forward, and Class 1-A were all dressed in their attire and were heading to the gate. Midoriya didn’t his new clothes. Although, he was having issues with adjusting to fishnets. He abandoned the one for his abdomen and chose the one for his legs and arms. He wore a green tank top that covered most of his shoulders and red shorts. His toes wiggled at being exposed. He chuckled to himself at the thought of wearing sandals. He hadn’t worn one since he was a child when he and…

Darting his eyes to the right, he noticed the Baku was dressed similarly as him. Though, his upper body was only covered in fishnet. The curly haired boy assumed that his childhood friend’s fishnet was a one piece rather than separate pieces like his.

“You finally made it.” Aizawa drawled out. His body was resting against a small looking bus that probably only held 30 people. Next to him was 13 who seemed to look at them happily. Though, it was difficult to guess since his face was hidden underneath his suit.

“Form a line of twos and get on the bus. We don’t have all day.” Aizawa tried so hard not to roll his eyes as Kaminari’s hand shot up, “What is it?”

“If we’re going to a different universe, then why are we going by bus?” he had asked with smugness, thinking that he had outsmarted his teacher.

Again, the thirty so year old man tried not to sigh, “Because we’re not going to immediately transport in plain sight. You never know his watching.”

That caused his students to murmur amongst themselves, “Why, is there someone watching?” Shouto asked as his mismatched colored eyes scanned the area.

Aizawa debated if he should tell them the theory of having a spy in the school before quickly pushing the thought away, “Just get in.”

Once everyone was inside and settled in, Aizawa sat at the first row while 13 went to the driver’s side and drove out of the parking lot.

“Aizawa-sensi?” Momo called out softely, “Why aren’t we allowed to bring our phones?”

Eraser Head exhaled softly as he closed his eyes to calm himself. Might get this over with, he supposed. Standing up, he turned to face his students who each had a look of curiosity at what he was about to say.

“In order to not disturb the order of nature, we mustn’t bring anything from our world to theirs. Meaning, they don’t have cell phones where we’re going.”

“Whaaat?” his students erupted.

“How do they have fun?” That was Kiri.

“Do they have bathrooms?” Momo shrieked.

“What about my fans?!” Kaminari shouted in horror.

“They have fun other ways. Yes, they have bathrooms. What fans are you talking about exactly?” Aizawa shot answer after answer at his student. Voice and expression bored at having to go through the same thing every year. Luckily, it was his second time nominating his class for the training camp. He wasn’t lying when he said the class was special. A lot of them had extreme potentials in being the number one pro hero. Or at least be in the top ten. 

“You still didn’t answer why we’re taking the bus.” Iida asked with suspicion once the students quieted down. Aizawa was about to answer when he was interrupted by 13.

“Let me answer that,” He said while looking at the students through the rearview mirror, “Since the training camp is top secret, we can’t just transport from somewhere well known. Like Aizawa-sensi said, we don’t know whose watching. They might have a quirk that can trace my portal.”

The students were quiet as they took in his words. He continued, “So we decided to drive somewhere far enough that is well hidden from the city. And from there, we will teleport to Konohagakure.” His voice was gentle and the students smiled their thanks.

“No more questions.” And with that, Aizawa sat back down in his seat and leaned his head against the window as the students broke out into loud chatter.

He closed his eyes. His head as gently bounced against the glass window as memories of Konoha had invaded his mind. He hadn’t been three in over thirteen years and he was certain a lot has changed.

_I wonder if Kakashi changed._

Aizawa and Kakashi have known each other for almost 16 years now. The two have met when they were both sixteen years old when Aizawa was still a student at U.A with Nemuri, Hizashi and Toshinori. And just like his students, they too had mixed feelings and doubts about this training camp in an alternate universe. Aizawa was exactly like Bakugo, full of disbelief at first and not taking it seriously until their teacher with a teleportation quirk and transported them to Konoha. There, each student was paired off with Jonin and his happened to be a silver haired boy who covered his left eye with is headband and his mouth and nose with a dark blue mask. Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi, from Aizawa’s memories, was fast. As fast as lightening. He was also observant and highly intelligent. And yet, he not once had bragged about himself or be little others. He was a very humble guy who often kept to himself. Perhaps that’s why he and Aizawa had hit it off. They both were quiet and often stayed distant from social interactions until their friends came along and changed that by taking them to dinner and karaoke.

When he saw Kakashi in adult years, early twenties during the first time he had nominated his class to attend a training camp at Konoha. Kakashi was as isolated and depressed as ever. Only this time, he was a teacher. Who had failed most of his students. Which was sad because Aizawa really wanted his then students to learn from the best. Perhaps this time, they can. 

As the seconds passed, Aizawa’s breathing softened while his eyes slid down before opening again once, twice and finally closed on the third time. He dreamt of his memories at Konohagakure and, in the back of his mind as a though flashed before him, hoped that Class 1-A would learn just as much as he had and have as much as they can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter one! I really hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm sorry if the chapter was choppy with a lot of errors. I'm not really good with writing long and detailed fics so I'm trying to learn how to do that with this fic.
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedbacks! Thank you! <3


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A finally arrives to Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! Here's the anticipated chapter of the students arriving to Konoha :D
> 
> Also, important announcement: I've decided to update this every Saturday night (Kuwait time) since I will be writing the chapter during the weekend. I missed a Saturday, then I will post it either Sunday night or the following Saturday.
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank you all again for commenting and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^

It was around nine am when the bus stopped moving. The students began to wake up from their light nap one by one, taking in their surroundings.

“Are we there?” Muttered Uraraka sleepily while rubbing her eyes. Her vision was unfocused and all that she could see were blotches of green and yellow. Stretching a bit, she brought her face closer to the window and focused her gaze. She instantly noticed that they were deep within the forest outside the city. “Where are we?” she asked.

“We’re near the cave.” Thirteen replied before getting out of the car and waiting for everyone else to join.

Aizawa was the first to exit the bus, not bothering to wait for his confused and slightly scared students, and stood next to his colleague.

One by one, the students exited the bus, their eyes roaming their surroundings. Logically speaking, there really wasn’t much to be scared of. They all have quirks and have fought countless villains and one. It’s just that…there’s something unnerving about forests in general. All the classic horror movies they’ve watched at one point in their lives always had the same basic plot. A group of high school students and their teacher end up in the forest somehow and they all end up being killed except for one. They didn’t want to say it out loud, but they were a bit anxious that that’s exactly what’s going to happen.

“Now that everyone’s here, we’ll be hiking to our destination.” Aizawa muttered behind his scarf and managed to take two steps before he was interrupted by Bakugo.

“Is this some kind of joke?!” his voice was anger and his expression was hard.

“No, it’s not.” Muttered their teacher in reply.

“How do we know that? This is right out of a horror movie and I don’t want to die!” Shrieked Momo as she huddled closer to Jirou who, on the outside, looked calm, but was scared on the inside.

Aizawa sighed. This happened last time too, and to be honest, when he was in high school as well. He didn’t really blame them but this group has faced much worse than a spooky forest.

“Like I’ve said this morning, since we don’t know whose watching, we need to go to a remote place to teleport.”

“What’s more remote than a forest?” Asked Kirishimia, expression mirroring his friend although not as hard.

“There’s a cave just two kilometers away from here. From there we will teleport to Konohagakure.” Came Aizawa’s firm reply. “Just trust me.”

Surprised by his words, the students pushed all doubts to the side and listened to their teacher before following him and thirteen to where the cave was located.

 

It took them 20 minutes to reach their final destination. The students looked exhausted. Dirt caked their skin and the sweat glistened under the bright sun. Their pants could be heard in the open air. Aizawa and Thirteen looked the exact opposite of that. As if they had just walked through the park instead of hiking up a big hill and into a dark cave. 

“Alright everyone,” Thirteen spoke up once the students caught their breath, “Form a circle around me and hold hands please.”

The circle formed around him was big. Aizawa was in front of him and to his left was Bakugo and Tsuyu to his right. Everyone looked apprehensive. Their eyes darting everywhere to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen.

“You’re going to feel pain.” Thirteen said not unkindly, “And no matter how painful it is, do **not** let go. Otherwise, you will be lost forever. Never coming back.” His words were harsh but he had to tell them the truth otherwise they wouldn’t take him seriously and not do as they were told.

Kaminari gulped loudly at his teacher’s words. Regretting ever enrolling in U.A in the first place. Had he known that this sort of thing was going to happen, he would have happily enrolled somewhere else. Well, too late to back out know.

Shouto had a look of skepticism as he watched the figure dressed in all white in front of him. His hand felt wet. Looking down, he saw how sweaty Momo’s hands had gotten. He squeezed it once in comfort and exhaled deeply to prepare himself for this supposed teleportation.

“On the count of three, I want you to close your eyes and hold tight. 1…2…3.”

The students shut their eyes tight and embraces themselves for the impact…which didn’t hit them immediately and they were about to open their eyes when a dark purple light flashed against them and heat consumed their bodies. They felt the ground disappear before them and the air growing thicker. Loud whooshing sounds invaded their eyes, causing them extreme pain. It was similar to the feeling of taking off and landing during a plane ride. Then it felt like their bodies was being pulled from each and every direction, making it very difficult for them to hold on. Some screamed their cries of pains while others groaned and clenched their teeth, desperately holding on. And in an instant, the pain was gone. The ache in their ears stopped and they suddenly felt the ground beneath them.

“You can open your eyes.” Thirteen said to them with a soft tone of voice.

Slowly, Midoryia opened his eyes only to shut them again because of the bright sun. He tried again, slower this time and blinked a couple of times to adjust. Instantly, his eyes took in the many trees that surrounded them.

“I’m _never_ doing that again.” He heard Kaminari exclaim beside him. The blonde had his hands on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing.

“Agreed.” Jirou said standing next to him, looking just as shaken as him.

“We’re in the forest…again?” Kirishima couldn’t believe it. After the long bus ride, the long and gross hike to the cave and the painful teleportation, they end up in another forest?

“Yes. But only for a bit. Konohagakure is just a ten-minute walk from here.” Aizawa stated, seeming unaffected by the teleportation just like thirteen.

“While why didn’t you land us there?” the redhead whined.

“Because we don’t know where we could land. Teleporting from one forest to another is safer.” Thirteen replied.

“Why do we have to walk there? Can’t we drive?” Momo asked while fixing her yukata then her messy hair.

“They don’t have cars here.”

“WHAT?!” the students all shouted in surprise at Aizawa who, again, seemed unaffected by what’s happening.

This was too much. First, they weren’t allowed to bring their technology and had to wear some old fashioned clothes. Then, they went through the worst thing every that honestly felt like dying and now. Now, they tell them this place has no cars? What’s next? They live in freaking tents?

“Stop whining and get moving. The sooner we leave this forest, the faster you’ll get to your apartment and shower.”

At Aizawa’s words of an apartment and a shower, something so mundane back in their universe, they mustered up the little energy they had left and began their tread to Konohagakure. Thoughts of cars not existing forgotten.

 

Finally, after another twenty minutes of walking between tries and trying not to trip over fallen tree branches, Class 1-A along with Aizawa and Thirteen had made it to the gates of Konohagakure where they were greeted by two men sitting in a booth, protected from the sun.

“Stop.” The man with a bandana covering most of his hair and a toothpick stuck between his lips uttered in a husky voice, “Name yourselves and your purpose of visit.”

Aizawa Shota was the one to step up to the both and answer the man’s question, “Aizawa Shota with Class 1-A. Purpose of visit is for training.”

“Do you have your passports with you?” The man next to the man with the toothpick asked.

The students almost groaned at the question. They were unaware that they needed their passports to access Konohagakure. Had they known, they would have brought it along with them. The thought of walking back through the forest, teleporting back to their own universe and then taking a long bus ride back to U.A almost made them cry.

“I have them here with me.” Aizawa replied then proceeded to take out several passports with dark blue covers and handed them to the men.

“Are these for all of you?” The second man asked. Aizawa nodded his head. “Right. When I call each of your names. I want you to stand to the right.” The second man instructed, “Aizawa Shota.” He read off of the passport and waited for the black haired man to step to the side before calling on to the next name, “Mashirao Ojiro…Denki Kaminari…Mezo Shoji…Momo Yaoyorozu…Izuku Midoriya…” one by one the students stepped aside when their names were called and waited for the listen to finish.

“And Yuga Aoyama.” The man finally finished the list after ten minutes.

“Thirteen-Sensi,” Midoriya called out, “What about you? Why didn’t they call you.”

The man dressed in all white smiled at the curly haired student, “I won’t be joining you at camp. My job was to teleport you safely and return to U.A.” he replied, “I will return in two months to bring you back home. Good luck!” and with that, he turned around and made his way back to the forest and teleport back to their timeline.

“Minna,” Aizawa called out to his students, “Form in a line of two. We’re next stop his to the Hogake-sama’s office.”

The students all began to murmur at the official and high rank sounding title as they formed a line of two. Momo with Jiro, Midoryia with Shouto , Kiminari with Bakugo and so one and so forth.

“Aizawa-sensei!” Iida called out while raising his hand up high, looking determined as ever to ask his question, “Who is this Hogake-sama that you speak of?”

“Basically, she’s the ruler of this land.” He replied as he began making his way towards the village, “She will welcome us and have us as her guests in this village while also sharing some of the important rules.”

Iida nodded his head in satisfaction at his teacher’s reply despite the fact that he can’t really see it.

 

Two knocks came from her door as she read important documents. Her fringe covered her left eye as she told whoever it was on the other side to enter her office.

“Tsunade-sama,” A chunin level Shinboi greeted, “A man named Aizawa Shota and his group of students wish to see you despite not having made an appointment with you. Should I let them in?” he asked the blonde haired timidly. Her reputation of being hot tempered and would yell at a single mistake was well known and, honestly, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it.

“Yes, I’ve been expecting them. Send them in.” Came her commanding voice. Bowing his head, the man pointed his head towards the office, indicating for the black haired man and his students to follow him inside. As they were getting inside, Tsunade closed the file that she was reading and brought her eyes up to the large group of people all crammed up in her office.

“Welcome,” Her voice was commanding and authoritative while her expression was hard where her thin blond eyebrows were scrunched forwards and her eyes looking sharp. She reminded the students of a certain blonde in their group, “To Konoha!” she said the name of her village brightly. Her expression changing completely into a happy and soft looking one.

“Thank you, Hogake-sama.” Aizawa bowed his head deeply which prompted the students to follow along.

“Please,” The blonde waved her hand once the adult of the group stood up straight, “Call me Tsunade.” She then stood up and walked around her desk to face the students properly.

“I know that you must be tired after your long journey but, before I could let you go and show you to your apartments, I must tell you the rules for you to follow.” Her authoritative voice returned instantly. “First, you must **not** show your quirk unless you have received permission from Aizawa-san or it is absolutely necessary.” She instructed with her hands behind her back, eyeing each and every student in front of her, who some looked like they were about to pass out in fear. She tried not to chuckle as she said the next rule, “Second, you are **not** to talk about inventions from your universe that are not found here. My right woman, Shizune, will give you a book of all the inventions available in our world.” The students nodded their heads at her commanding voice, “And finally, _any_ acts of crime **will** have you banned from ever access Konohagakure and will be sent home immediately. Is that understood?”

“Understood!” the students said back to her loudly.

“Good.” She smiled at the students, “Shizune!” she then called out loudly to the woman she had mentioned earlier.

“Yes, Tsunade-sama?” the students were amazed at how she had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Please show our guests to our apartments.” The blond instructed as she walked back to her desk and sat at the large brown chair.

“Yes, Tsunade-sama.”

 

“This is where you will be staying for the next two months of your stay.” Shizuna’s voice was light and her expression was soft. A complete opposite of what Tsuande had looked like. Though, the students supposed that since she was the ruler, she needed to be strict and firm at all costs.

“You will be living together in a group of two. You are allowed to have guests over but I advise you to not share your location with any person. Although Konoha is relatively safe, it’s always better to stay on alert.” She had instructed the students before bowing and excusing herself and just like how she had appeared out of nowhere, she completely disappeared before their eyes. They wondered if her quirk had something to do with speed or teleportation that allowed her to move so quickly.

“Alright,” Aizawa spoke loudly, “Here are the arrangements of the apartment: Jiro and Momo. Shoji with Tokoyami. Kaminari and Ojiro. Midoriya you will be with Shouto. Uraraka and Tsuyu. Koda and Sato. Hagakure you will be with Ashido. Sero with Mineta. Iida, you will be with Aoyama,” as Aizawa listed of the names, the two got into pairs, excited with the arrangements, “And finally,” Aizawa then looked at the remaining two students, “Kirishima you will be with Bakugo.”

The blonde student muttered something uncoherent under his breath while the redhead cheered beside him before wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulder, “All right roommates!” his smiled reached all the way up to his ears while his eyes turned into crescents. Bakuo just kicked his foot against the sand and shoving his hands into his pockets. “You better not fucking snore.” He mumbled.

“The apartment has already been stocked up with food and drinks. You’ll have two hours to rest before you meet me back outside in this exact spot to meet your training partner.” Aizawa said as he handed each student their keys that held the number of their apartment doors.

“Don’t be late.” He said just as commanding as Tsunade before walking towards his own apartments. The students behind him chattered in excitement as they picked up their duffle bags and went inside as well.

 

 


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A and the Shinobis eat at a BBQ restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for being a day late with updating. I was at the beach for the weekend and didn't have time to write.

Once the students were well rested from their long journey to Konoha, they all exited their apartments and headed to where Aizawa had instructed for them to meet him two hours later. The students were chattering amongst themselves as they walked towards their teacher who looked as disinterested as ever.

“Are you all present?” He asked them in his monotone voice that was muffled by his white scarf.

“Yes!” they all replied to him.

“Alright, we will be heading to training ground 7 to meet your new partners and instructors.” Aizawa stated before turning around and leading the students to the training grounds.

“I wonder what kind of instructors we’ll have.” Uraraka asked as she walked along her two best friends, Iida and Deku.

“I’m not sure.” Replied Midoriya.

“I hope they’re capable of handling us.” Answered Iida as he thought about how the instructors in Konoha any different from the ones back in U.A.

“I hope we’ll have a challenging partner.” Kirishima spoke up next to the grumbling blonde who had his hands in his pockets, “I don’t them to go easy on us just because we’re outsiders. I want them to show us what they’ve got.”

“Whatever.” Mumbled Bakugo.

To someone who doesn’t know the blonde, they’d think that Bakugo was rude. However, Kirishima knows that Bakugo was just as curious as he was about their partners and was thinking the same thing. One thing he knows perfectly well about the blonde is that he hated slackers.  He didn’t want to be with someone who could barely put up a fight with him, how else would he be able to measure his skills and improvements?

The chatter continued for a good ten minutes as they reached towards the training grounds and noticed people waiting outside. It was a large number of people, perhaps as large as them.

“Oy, Aizawa!” One silver haired man with a majority of his face covered (save for his left eye) called out to their teacher with a wave.

“Kakashi.” They heard their teacher greet the silver haired man known as Kakashi with a subtle nodded.

As the students neared closer, they could somehow tell that this Kakashi person had the same aura as their instructor. A look of disinterest yet an air of being someone cool.

“These are my students, Class 1-A.” Aizawa introduced them and watched them bow in greeting with variant looking smiles on their faces.

“Nice to meet you!” They all greeted.

Kakashi nodded his head then pointed with his thumb at the three people standing closest to him, “Those three are my students while the rests are their classmates.”

The one with blonde hair and black training suit stepped up to them and said, “Welcome to Konoha, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!” his grin was blinding for his teeth were so white and bright. “This is Sakura-chan.” He pointed to the short pink haired girl who smiled politely at them. “And that one is Sasuke.” The one he was pointing at had odd looking black hair that was long at the front but short at the back. He said nothing to greet them except twist his lips a little. Looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Slowly, the people from Kakashi’s group all introduced themselves before Class 1-A did the same while their instructors all stood to the side.

“All right,” Kakashi spoke up, “Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t head on over to the BBQ restaurant since it’s getting pretty late.”

Iida was about to ask his teacher about training when the blonde kid, Naruto, beat him to it by whining at Kakashi-sensi, “What? We’re not going to train?” his bright grin from earlier was gone and replaced by long frown.

“Naruto, I’m sure they’re tired after traveling. We should rest for tonight and tomorrow we’ll train.” Naruto looked like he was about to argue when Sakura pinched his ear and smiled at them while stating how Naruto understood their condition and that he would love to eat. They made quite a pair to Class 1-A.

 

Konoha’s BBQ restaurant was lively. The restaurant wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty either. The customers were all talking to each other animatedly while the sound of laughter rung in their ears. Waiters bypassed them carrying tries that were filled with various and delicious looking dishes.

One of the waiters with short brown hair walked up to Kakashi and asked if he had a preferred place to be seated at.

“Yes, we’d like one of your private rooms.” The silver haired replied with his ever so smooth voice.

“Right,” the waiter nodded, “follow me.”

A large number of people squeezing between the tables and making sure not to bump into anyone as they followed the waiter was quite the sight to see. Some people whispered if there was some special Shinobi party that was occurring without their knowledge.

Shortly, the waiter stood in front of a green, almost transparent, set of curtains after leading the guests all the way to the back to the restaurant. He pushed one of the curtains aside to allow them to enter, “Please, step right in.”

Stepping inside, Class 1-A gasped at the sight before them. In the center of the room was a square shaped that was surrounded by wooden tables. Each table had a set of red cushions. On one of the table there was a try that had the different utensils needed for grilling. Tongs, knives, chopsticks, etc. And on the corner of the room lay a bag of Ogatan.

“Woah!! I’ve heard of the transitional restaurants of the common folk, it looks so pretty!”

Class 1-A knew that their wonderful classmate, Momo, meant no harm by her comment but they couldn’t help but be aware of how different they were from her. (Except for Iida. The boy with glasses was just as awe-struck as her.) When she turned to face them with little stars in her eyes, they couldn’t help but mirror her expression and be happy for her.

“Don’t you have BBQ restaurants where you’re from?” A plump boy with long and wild brown hair, who introduced himself as Choji earlier, asked them in what they assumed was horror based on his expression. The plump boy was already sitting at one of the cushions that was closest to the grill and didn’t even bother to open the menu.

“We do have them.” Kaminari replied as he took a seat as well somewhere in the middle, “She’s just in love with traditional things.” That was the safest and politest answer he could say. He didn’t want people to think that the sweet girl was some stuck up snob who looked down on such things. Choji just nodded his head.

Soon, everyone was sitting around the girl. On the right side of the grill sat Kakashi, Aizawa, a pale kid who they think was named Sai, Sakura, Momo, Jiro and Uraraka. The table next. To them sat Naruto, Midoryia, Shouto, Tenten, Neji, Tokoyami and Tsuyu. The left table had Sasuke, Bakugo, Kirishima, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Choji. And finally, the head of the table had Ojiro , Ino, Koji, Sato, Sero, Shoji and Hagakure.

As the room filled with loud chatter, the curtain was pulled apart and in came a cart that was filled with different kinds of meat. From beef to chicken. And from all kinds of sea food. Choji, Kaminari and Jiro all looked excited at the sight of food. Soon, the sound of their conversations were replaced by the sound of their food sizzling on the hot grill. It was immediately followed by a heavenly scent that made their mouths drool in anticipation of taking a bite of the inviting looking meat.

Once the meat and seafood looked cooked, everyone rushed to grab a piece for themselves and moan as their tastebuds buds bursted in their mouths.

“I’m in heaven.” Choji exclaimed with the chopsticks still in his mouth.

“Me too.” Kaminari agreed with a mouth full of chicken.

Midoryia chuckled at his blond classmate and stole a quick glance at his blonde childhood friend.

“I’m glad Choji has an eating buddy.”

Midoryia turned to his head and looked at Naruto curiously.

The blond chuckled, “Choji loves to eat but no one could keep up with him. It’s nice to see someone so enthusiastic about food like Choji.” Naruto answered Midoryia’s silent question.

“What’s it like where you’re from?” Naruto asked as he placed a piece of chicken dipped in wasabi into his mouth and chewing almost quietly.

Midoriya tensed at his question. He wasn’t really sure how to answer without mentioning all the technologies that they had in their world that didn’t exist in Konoha. “Umm…I live in the city. We have a lot of tall buildings which can be a bit intimidating sometimes.” He answered awkwardly.

But the blond seemed to accept his answer as he said, “I’ve never been to anywhere like that. I have traveled a lot but nowhere with tall buildings. How tall can they be?”

Shouto wasn’t much for conversations but he didn’t mind listening to Midoryia and Naruto talking. Something told him that Naruto and Midoryia would be getting along well if their laughter was any kind of indication.

Like Shouto, Bakugo decides not to talk to anyone as he saw that it was pointless. He wanted to finish dinner and head home soon so that he could stay focused on their training tomorrow. If the training here in Konoha was similar to that in their training camp, he was positive that tomorrow’s gonna be hell. Besides, the guy Sasuke who was sitting on his right at the edge of the table wasn’t saying anything. He honestly seemed as if he would rather be anywhere but here at the restaurant.

Kirishima on the other hand was going on and on about who knows what with this guy with extremely bushy eyebrows (Bakugo vaguely remembers that his name was Rock Lee) and seemed to do all the talking for the both of them.

Now, Tokoyami usually didn’t like to meet new people. It wasn’t because he was anti-social or shy. It largely had to do with the fact that people often stared at him. Ever since he was a child and had discovered his quirk, he knew that he was different. Granted, many other people had animal parts for their quirk (like Ojiro and his tail) but he rarely saw anyone with a bird head like his. A bird head that made people stare at him before pointing and laughing at him. It was always made him feel self-conscious about his appearance but as he grew older and had the opportunity to show his worth, he learned to ignore it. But that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t feeling slightly apprehensive as he ate his grilled fish and was sat between a long haired and pale eyed boy who had a permanent frown on his lips.

“You sure like your fish.” A girl with buns on each side of her head stated. He remembered that her name was Tenten.

If Tokoyami could, he would’ve blushed at her words. Instead, he looked sheepishly at her and said, “I guess so.” While rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“You’re just like Neji.” She giggled while poking the long haired boy between them.

 Tokoyami wasn’t sure but he could’ve sworn he saw Neji‘s lips go upwards in a small smile before vanishing as soon as it appeared.

“Fish is good and healthy.” Neji commented while delicately dipping his grilled fish in soy sauce.

The boy with a bird head smiled as he nodded his head, “Yes, it’s really good.”

 

“Ahh, that hit the spot.”

About two hours later, the cart that was filled with food was completely empty and the grill had burned out.

Choji let out a burp and then tapped at his tummy after he said his comment that was followed by the groans of everyone else.

“Can’t…eat…any…more.” Kaminari groaned out while rubbing his stomach, hoping that he could somehow soothe the pain.

“I can’t feel anything.” Tenten commented as she laid her head on the table trying to stop her head from spinning.

After their food were paid for and the retained some of their energy, they all walked out of the restaurant and into the open night air.

“How are we going to train tomorrow?” Mineta asked nobody as he walked along Kaminari, who nodded his head in agreement.

At that moment, Kakashi and Aizawa both stopped in their tracks, causing everyone to do the same.

“I hope you all enjoyed your meals tonight.” Kakashi spoke up to the tired and well feed students, “Because tomorrow,” he add as he glanced at the long black haired teacher.

“Hell begins.” Aizawa said simply. Ignoring the protests of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay!! Class 1-A finally met the Team 7 and the rest woohoo! :D
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize for the slow build and boring chapters. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and it's a bit difficult for me. Idky but writing one shots is so much easier than writing lengthy chapters. Anyways, it's taking a while to move along but I'm planning on trying to focus on more than one character for each update after this one. I don't want to rush everything and not have them all develop in and improve. After all, this fic is mostly for bnha character study (hope you spotted one study in this chapter lol).
> 
> With that said, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next update because that's when things get more intense.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the introduction. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please excuse any typos and errors.


End file.
